In order to improve traveling performance of vehicles, it is desired to ensure a higher steering stability, and various approaches have been taken to improve steering stability. Pneumatic tires, for example, have sidewalls which are high in rigidity, thus reducing an amount of deflection of the tire to thereby improve steering stability.
However, the conventional approaches including that of tires have their limits, and new techniques are desired to improve steering stability.